


The Beard

by kitlee625



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m less concerned about how it looks and more concerned about how it feels.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta reader, Sarahastro, for her help with this smutty, crack idea.

“That’s new.”

Andrew Garner looks up to see his wife standing in the doorway of his office. He strokes the beard in question. “You don’t like it?”

Melinda May shrugs noncommittally.

“Jessica said it looked distinguished and sexy.”

She rolls her eyes. His TA Jessica is twenty-three and has taken it upon herself to give him tips on how to be cool, all of which Melinda finds ridiculous. “I’m less concerned about how it looks and more concerned about how it feels.”

“It’s soft, not scratchy,” he promises her.

Melinda walks towards him and takes a seat on his desk facing him. “Was I really gone that long that you started taking grooming advice from Jessica?”

He knows better than to answer that question. Their marriage relies on their unspoken agreement to pretend that her long, unpredictable absences do not bother them. Instead Andrew settles for a half truth. “I always miss you when you’re not here,” he says, winding his arms around her waist.

“I missed you too,” she says. She leans forward and presses her lips to his. “Not bad,” she concedes.

“Not bad? That’s the best review you can give me?”

She grabs his tie and pulls him closer, kissing him longer and deeper this time. “Not bad at all,” she says with a smile when she pulls away, “but that’s only half of the test.”

Before he knows it, she is wiggling out of her pants and letting them fall to the floor. Her panties follow suit, and then she is waiting impatiently for him with a sexy smirk on her face.

He slides out of his chair and kneels before her, first kissing the sensitive spot on the back of her knee before leaving a trail of kisses up the inside of her thigh. As he works his way up her thigh her hums of pleasure turn to low moans.

He presses his thumb to her clitoris, and she moans, “Cheating.”

“You don’t like that?” he asks innocently, though from her heavy breathing he knows that she does.

“I already know what you can do with your hands.”

“As you wish,” he says, “but I think of it as part of the whole package.”

Melinda tilts her head back and closes her eyes while he nuzzles the inner portion of her thigh. Her body shudders with pleasure, and he takes this as his cue to move things along. He runs his tongue along the wet folds of her vulva, slowly at first, then faster. She cries out his name, and he can tell that she is getting close. Since she has ruled out the use of his hands, he uses his tongue and his lips to lavish attention onto her clitoris, and that is enough to send her over the edge, calling out his name as she comes.

Some of her fluids have gotten into his beard, and he wipes his face on his sleeve. “Well? What’s the verdict?” he asks.

“You can keep it.”

He kisses her. “You liked it?”

“It felt different -- good different.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Well that’s a perk of having a beard that Jessica didn’t mention.”

“I should hope not.” Melinda hops off the desk. She picks up her panties and pants but does not put them back on. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay.” He bends down to pick up some pens that rolled off his desk with all the activity.

“Join me?”

Andrew sits up quickly and grins at her. “I really missed you.”

Melinda smiles at him and reaches out to take his hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
